Good Morning
by courag33
Summary: Morning after for Kurt and Blaine. Fluff.


The sun filled the room with warmth and light. The musky scent of cologne covered the area of Kurt's bedroom. The birds chirped outside the window as if to say _good morning_.

Blaine gazed at the boy beside him. The sun reflected off of his bare body. His ivory skin was radiant and flawless aside from the scattered bruises along is collarbone and neck that Blaine has left the night prior.

_God… he's even beautiful when he's asleep._

Blaine thought to himself.

He watched the steady rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest as he breathed.

Blaine reached his hand out and lightly traced his fingertips along the curves of Kurt's side, leaving small goose-bumps in his track.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open with a slight smile.

"Hi..."

"Hey," the hazel-eyed boy whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Kurt shifted a little and winced.

"A little sore but I'm fine. It's a good kind of pain. It's kind of like a reminder that last night actually happened and wasn't a dream."

Blaine let out a light laugh then moved in to peck the other boy's nose. Kurt flushed.

"I'm gonna go make us some coffee," Blaine said, moving out of the bed to pick up his clothes off of the floor. Kurt sat up on his knees and grabbed his hand before he walked away. He pulled Blaine back toward him, causing him to drop his clothes again.

"Oh, no you don't!" he giggles before placing his hands on the small of the shorter boy's back. They moved in and kissed each other gently.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips then slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Kurt sighed as he eased his hands over the tight curves of his boyfriend's bare ass. He gave it a little squeeze.

Blaine grabbed the hands and brought them up to his chest. Kurt backed away with a confused expression written across his face.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Blaine tisked quietly, wagging his index finger in front of Kurt with a grin, "Not now. It's too early for that."

"But _Blaine_…" the other boy whined with a pout. Blaine put a finger to his lips to hush him.

"No, Kurt." He said with finality.

Kurt huffed against the finger and then stood.

"Fine," he said bitterly, slipping on his underwear and silk pajama pants. He dug around his well-organized drawer, looking for a clean shirt before finally settling on a basic, grey, slim-fit tee.

He tugged the article of clothing over his head with haste.

Blaine stared.

The shirt _definitely_ fit him in all of the right places.

Memories of last night suddenly flooded his mind.

He remembered every kissed shared. He remembered every hickey he worried on that porcelain skin which was now covered by the dull fabric. He remembered every sigh. He remembered every moan. He remembered every question he asked (_Is this okay? Are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready? I'm not hurting you, right?_) only for Kurt to answer with a desperate nod. He remembered every gentle touch. He remembered the heat they shared as they rolled all over the bed. He remembered the friction between their bodies. He remembered the amazing sensation as both of their members rubbed against each other. He remembered the strong urgency for more. He especially remembered the way Kurt breathlessly gasped Blaine's name along with various other words of affection as he came.

A tiny smile escaped the corner of Blaine's lips. He refocused his attention back to Kurt to find him starting towards his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"Narnia," Kurt replied automatically with a smug grin.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you _think_ I'm going? I'm going to make us some coffee. Get dressed. As much as I love seeing you naked in my house, I don't know when my dad is getting home from spending the night at Carole's. So, if he sees you like this… I don't think I want to know what the outcome would look like."

Kurt chuckled and turned to walk out of the room and down the stairs, closing the door behind him.

Blaine shook his head and moved to pick up his clothes off of the ground once again. He quickly put them on and proceeded to walk out of the door. He swiftly made his way down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. Kurt had his back turned towards him.

Blaine strode forward and poked at his side. Kurt let out a large combination of a laugh and a yelp. He backed away and looked at him, stunned.

"Ticklish, are we?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No," he lied.

Blaine gave him a look.

"So if you're not… what would happen if I did THIS?"

He reached out both of his arms and poked at Kurt's waist continuously.

"BLAINE! STOP IT!" Kurt pleaded through his laughter.

"What's the magic word?" he asked, tickling him harder.

Kurt slid to the ground, gasping for breathe and Blaine continued torturing his sides with tiny pinches. He knelt beside the helpless boy.

"PLEASE!" he shouted, "HAVE MERCY!"

"Well…since you were so polite…"

He released Kurt and laughed as he watched him sit up. His face was bright red.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed Blaine's chin, forcing him to look at him in the eyes.

"Blaine Warbler, if you _ever _decide to do that to me again, so help me God, I will end you."

He pushed Blaine away and then grabbed the corner of the counter, pulling himself up.

Blaine followed him up and stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"I hate you," Kurt said jokingly.

"Love you, too."


End file.
